


《深海》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我们厌倦的不是彼此，只是一成不变的生活。”





	《深海》chapter（3）

“我只是想让你安心，Loki，没人知道混血的孩子生出来会是什么样的。”  
“可你仍旧骗了我，Thor，你该庆幸fenris没有真的长成一个小怪物。”  
“不像我在你眼里就是个十足的怪物，对吗？”  
“所以你现在反过来责怪我了？”  
......

无论你遇见了多么特别的人，生活在神话故事还是市井小巷里，当凡事贴上了生活的标签，总是显得繁琐而平淡。

“重复我们的三条规则，fenris。”Loki叼着面包潦草啃了几口，替刚上小学不久的儿子整理了一下衬衫领口，“第一？”“不要随便露出尾巴，”fenris拍了拍自己的屁股，他已经学会怎么保持低调了，“第二，不要在有人的时候吃太多生鱼片；第三，运动会的成绩要维持在第二名。”

“很棒，我的小捣蛋鬼。”Loki笑着亲了亲fenris圆鼓鼓的面颊，他最近在考虑换一份工作，否则很难解释为什么他的容貌和七年前一样年轻，“我知道你能甩第一名一大截，但......”“我知道了，daddy。”fenris撅着嘴背上书包，“dad在哪里？”“他在帮你找做秋千的木材，”Loki看了一眼表，他还有半个小时的时间就要去上班了，“记得吗？你一直想要一个放在花园里的大秋千，周末你就能和dad一起当木工了。”

“fenris呢？”目送儿子坐上校车离开后，Loki回到餐厅收拾fenris洒出来的果酱，却被他的丈夫从背后抱住了，“他真该看看我给他找来什么好东西。”“别总是想着陪他玩，Thor。”Loki拉开了alpha慢慢从小腹探进他裤腰的手，“我还有30分钟就要出门了，别弄皱我的衬衫。”

“我们上一次做爱还是在半个月前的傍晚，fenris到同学家参加聚会的时候。”Thor有些郁闷地捏了一把Omega挺翘的臀部，Loki表示拒绝地哼了一声，从他怀里钻了出来，“hey，Loki......”

“我们有很长的时间来做这些，Thor。”Loki将盘子都放进了洗碗机，然后穿上外套，“也许你也该找个工作，Thor，把心思放到其他地方去。”“今晚我绝对不会放过你，”alpha无奈地耸了耸肩，一直将他的爱人送到了玄关，“我也不会任由fenris吵着闹着要和你睡了，除非他想失去心爱的秋千。”

Loki的心结在哪里，Thor其实一直都很明白。

“你总是心不在焉，Loki......”Thor亲吻着爱人汗湿的额头，Loki的想法向来很难改变，但七年来，他们几乎没有发生过争吵，“我错了，好吗？原谅我，Loki，我无法忍受你这样对我。”“这不是你的错，Thor。”Omega轻喘着动了动，其实在他没什么兴致的情况下，alpha的尺寸总是让他有些胀疼，“你也不确定混血的孩子会不会有尾巴，但fenris不该从小就要懂得如何隐藏自己。”

“但我信誓旦旦地和你保证过fenris不会有尾巴，”Thor叹了口气，把Loki抱到了身上，他的腰身摸上去似乎胖了一些，但依旧性感得要命，“自从两个月前fenris因为不小心露出尾巴，险些失去了他最好的朋友，你就总是这样了。”

“总是哪样？”Loki有些出神地沉默了一会儿，然后低头蹭了蹭Thor的鼻尖，他知道怎么安抚这头忠诚却野性尚存的巨兽，“虽然所有人都只当那孩子是做了个噩梦，但我们不可能永远替fenris摆平一切。”

“我一直在想尽办法补偿fenris，给他最好的一切，让他享受欢乐，他比同龄人更聪明，也有更多的时间去成长......”Thor亲吻着Loki的肩头，Omega会意，撑着他的胸膛动了起来，湿热的甬道裹紧了alpha昂扬的性器，“Loki......我很爱fenris，我更爱你，我深爱你们......”

“hey，我知道，Thor......”Loki捧住了他的面颊，细细密密地吻他，Omega喜欢看见Thor餍足地抱着自己的神态，那无关欲望，“也许我们应该去旅行，做一些有纪念意义的事......我们厌倦的不是彼此，只是一成不变的生活。”

“我同意。”Thor侧身将有些困顿的Omega抱进了怀里，身体的温度，熟悉的空气，再没有任何人能给这个孤独了千年的神祗这样的归属感，“你腰上好像真的胖了，Loki。”“我没见过比你更不解风情的混蛋了，”Loki打了个哈欠，敷衍地给了Thor一个晚安吻，“你这个迟钝粗心的家伙......”

“晚安，亲爱的。”  
没有fenris抱着小枕头来敲门的夜晚，总是无比美好的。

“你们要去哪儿，dad？”fenris有些委屈地放下了一盒工具，秋千造得很成功，他的alpha父亲能扛起最大的木材穿过整个院子，这是fenris崇拜Thor的原因之一，哪怕他在安静下来时更喜欢窝在Loki怀里，“为什么不能带我去？come on，只是半个月的时间，学校里的那些课我早就跟着daddy学会了，而我的同学还不知道虎鲸有几根肋骨！”

“这个年纪的孩子大部分都不知道虎鲸有几根肋骨，你十分聪明，一直都让我和Loki为你骄傲。”Thor敲下了最后一根钉子，把麻绳放到fenirs手里，“来为你的座位打一个漂亮的结，然后你就可以邀请你的朋友们来玩了。”

“我会的，dad。”fenris垂着脑袋接过工具，一声不吭地摆弄了起来。

“看着我，babe。”Thor握着fenris的肩膀让他抬头，“你知道我很爱Loki，你也很爱他，对吗？”“嗯哼。”fenris看着Thor，歪了歪脑袋，“他棒极了。”“当然，”Thor笑着摸了摸儿子的脑袋，“你觉得相爱的人应该怎么相处？事实上我不该这么早和你讨论这些......”

“我还有一个月就要八岁了，Thor。”fenris不满地耸了耸肩，还是说了下去，“相爱的人当然要永远在一起，我看过一些电影，他们眼里只有彼此。”

“我和Loki，比那些电影里的任何人还要相爱。”Thor说，眼里含着温柔而细碎的光，“我们需要一段眼里只有彼此的时间，像最初相爱时那样，明白吗？”“well......”fandral想了想，撇嘴，“你说的很有道理，daddy知道你说话那么肉麻吗？”

“他七年前就知道了，当然主要还是归功于你，babe。”Thor把fandral举了起来，大笑着跑进了屋子里，“跟你的外祖母和外祖父好好相处，你可以趁我们回来之前好好琢磨想要什么礼物。”

“任何东西？”fandral笑着坐在Thor肩头抓住了他的金发，用尾巴挠他的脖颈痒痒。  
“除了Loki，别想进我们的房间。”“我才七岁！”“还有一个月就八岁了，不是吗？”

Thor在海港租了一艘小船，在他的坚持下，这场迟来的蜜月旅行定在了他们初遇地方。“这里几乎没什么美好回忆，也许那艘潜水艇的废墟就沉在这附近......”Loki赤着脚沿着沙滩闲逛，这座岛屿没有显示在任何地图和卫星上，这让Thor屯着的宝藏们都十分安全，“你和fenris说了什么？我以为他会不高兴好一阵。”

“一些和秋千同样有意义的对话。”Thor的回答被海风吹散在夜色里，他在Loki身后坐下，将他抱在了怀里，“你想.......去更远的地方吗？”“我喜欢海洋，Thor。”Loki后仰着靠在他胸口，“但不喜欢被人掌控，那儿是你的主场。”

“你会喜欢的，我保证。”Thor将他抱了起来，语声诱哄，Loki轻轻笑了一声，默许地搂住了他的脖子，“海风，洋流，还有真正的我。”

海水漫过alpha劲瘦的腰部，Loki被他抱着腰一起往更深处走去，他低头看见了巨兽蜿蜒的长尾。“fenris的尾巴看上去比你的可爱多了......”Loki的手顺着Thor的胸膛一直摸到了小腹，再往下的时候，慢慢握住了巨兽狰狞分叉的性器，“我似乎一直没有仔细看过......”

“请自便。”Thor眸色暗沉地笑了一声，拇指颇为调情地摩挲着Omega尖细的下巴，“它是你的。”“或者说，”Loki轻轻吻了一下Thor胸口的伤疤，然后没入海水中含住了alpha的性器，“它们。”

Thor的喉结上下滚动着喟叹了一声，五指穿过了Loki如同海藻般漂浮在水中的黑发，尾尖从Omega的脚跟一直蜿蜒到了他身后。“唔......”Loki被滑腻灵活的触感吓得呛了口水，哗啦一下站了起来，嘴角还挂着属于alpha的粘稠体液，“Thor，你敢......呃嗯！”

巨兽粗粝的尾尖突然长驱直入，在Omega敏感成熟的甬道中打着转地抽插，刮挠着充血的内壁，拨弄着最深处的突起。Loki有些难以承受地向上窜了窜，被Thor用双臂箍住了腰按在胸口，低头啃咬吮吸着Omega因为近年来缺乏锻炼而柔软弹性的胸口。

“别太过分，Thor......”Loki弓起背抓挠着alpha的胸口，尖锐地喘息呻吟，“你就是在报复我，啊嗯......”“否则我怎么知道你是不是真的冷淡？”Thor松开了口，Omega淡褐色的乳尖被他啃咬得殷红挺立，“我想清醒地看着你高潮，宝贝......”

“你休想.....嗯！”Loki被搅弄得浑身都在发抖，而Thor摁住了他的双手，将手指探入了Omega的后穴，“哈啊......呃！”“放松，Loki......”Thor垂着眼亲吻他的肩头，这是属于他们之间独有的默声告白，“是我，在你里面的......是我，只有我......”

Omega呜咽了一声，一股暖流涌在了巨兽作乱的尾尖上，而alpha恰在后穴探入了第三根手指。Loki只觉得脑中绷紧的弦突然松懈了下来，双臂软软地挂在了巨兽肌肉发达的肩膀上，随着水流的波动沙哑地哽咽。

Thor托着Loki的臀，将他的双腿盘在了自己腰上，长尾温柔地将他圈了起来，慢慢将性器挤入了Omega高潮过后蠕动红肿的甬道。Loki低喃了一句抱紧了他，Thor却轻哄着让他先等等。

“怎么了？”Loki喘息着抬头看Thor，水珠从面颊上滚落，密长的睫毛微颤着翕动。“嘘，乖.....”巨兽微微一动，水面便掀起了一阵波澜，Loki只觉得另一根抵在自己身下的性器被alpha扶着挺进了后穴，粗长的巨物前后夹击着将他的小腹顶得隆起。Loki嘶哑地尖叫了一声，指甲直接嵌进了Thor的皮肤里，“别动，乖一点，听话......”

“不行，哈啊！Thor你混......呃嗯！”Loki只觉得整个人都被贯穿了，下体被撑得头皮发麻，而巨兽恰在此时慢而深地动作了起来，酥麻痛痒的感觉汹涌猛烈地直窜而上，“我受不了......出去！啊呃.....Thor！”

Thor的眸色深得像是承载了整片汪洋，暗含着滔天的巨浪，面颊贴在Loki的耳侧粗哑地喘息呢喃，一遍遍地唤着他的名字。Loki呜咽着整个人瘫软在alpha怀里，随着他的抽插气息断续地哽咽，无力的后腰全靠巨兽的长尾撑着，才不至于滑落至深海中去。

“你要信我，Loki......”Thor慢慢吻去了Omega面颊上咸涩的眼泪，Loki狠狠咬了他一口，被alpha含住了唇深吻，“哪怕fenris真的是你口中的小怪物，哪怕全世界都将他视作洪水猛兽，我也能为他，为你，一力抗衡。”

“你有什么不敢的，”Loki喘着粗气笑了笑，摸了摸alpha被自己咬出血印的肩膀，“你若是最大胆的那一个，我就是第二个。”

“为什么？”Thor挺了挺腰，Loki嘶了一声，拧了一把他的后腰肉，“有了fenris，你怎么着也得排第三了。”“你说呢，”Loki以牙还牙地咬住了alpha后颈的腺体，仍由Thor压着他的腰狠命地顶弄也没有松口，“敢和深海巨兽纠缠不清的，胆子还不算大？”

alpha眯着眼掐了掐Loki的下巴，盘在他身后的尾巴突然抽开了，Loki“啊”地一声往下沉了沉，猝不及防地被体重压得将巨兽的性器尽根吞吐，后穴和甬道间的隔膜被撑开至没有一丝褶皱，脑海中嗡得一声只剩一片空白，一直半勃着的性器颤了颤，直接射了出来。

“我能为你做到，而不只是敢去做。”

“你看你。”Thor摸了摸一声不吭的Loki，一边技巧性十足地顶弄，一边好声好气地哄他，“以后有火就直接发泄出来，像你这样能记恨七年的，真把我弄怕了。”“是我该怕了你。”Loki是真的没一点力气了，软趴趴地挂在Thor肩上，一颠一颠地随他摆弄，“就凭你这么折磨我，再记恨七年都是活该。”

“还有力气游回去么？”吃饱喝足的alpha笑嘻嘻地用尾巴圈起了他的Omega，尾尖撩着他的头发，孩子似的招惹Loki，“说句好听的，我带你回去。”“随你，有本事就让我淹死在这里。”Loki哼了一声，让Thor把耳朵凑过来，“你带我回去，告诉你个秘密。”

“你还有什么是我不知道的？”Thor在Loki身上向来没什么骨气，眼巴巴地让他趴在了自己胸口躺舒服了，随着海浪慢慢地向岛屿上靠拢，“是不是又和fenris背着我干什么了？回去就给卧室装锁去。”

“就非得和fenris有关了？”Loki切了一声，月光如同水银一般倾泄在他赤裸的脊背上，海风吹得Omega轻轻打了个喷嚏，他垂下手拨弄着海水，耳侧是伴侣擂鼓般的心跳，“满脑子只有你大儿子。”

“难不成我还有小儿子。”Thor下意识地跟了一句，Loki没再理他，直到alpha嗷得一声大叫了起来，手忙脚乱地把他托了起来，“你怀孕了？！”

“说不定是女孩儿呢。”Loki慢条斯理地拍开他的手，叹了口气，“小姑娘要是再长条尾巴，真不知道该怎么办了。”“我去问问海巫......”“你要是把自己弄成全瞎，我就离婚。”

“你以为我的眼珠子真的那么不值钱？”Thor响亮地在Loki面颊上亲了一口，尾巴欢快地掀起了巨大的浪花，“大不了我把这些年攒的深海珍珠都送给那帮贪财的家伙，保证没有尾巴。”

“乖。”Loki弯着眼角将Thor的手放到唇边，轻吻，“穷了就我养你。”“没事，我还有......”“闭嘴。”

这一次的孕期很让Loki省心，fenris听信了dad说要让daddy好好休息的鬼话，一次也没在半夜跑进过他们的卧室，哪怕Thor才是那个让Loki一大清早挂着黑眼圈的罪魁祸首。

fenris还负责设计婴儿房的装饰，天天不知在忙活些什么。而他发现，在daddy生下妹妹之后，他不但能天天和daddy一起睡，dad还被赶到了隔壁的客房里。

“Loki......”Thor被晾了三四个月，起初还梗着脖子试图策反fenris一起抗议，直到后来打着思念小女儿的名头千方百计地往Loki身边蹭，再连人带被子一起灰头土脸地被赶回客房。

“等hela学会怎么控制手臂上的鱼鳍了，”Loki也不生气，笑眯眯地日复一日无视着丈夫哀怨的注视，“你就能搬回来睡。”


End file.
